


Love Expressions

by alexdamien



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: Shura beats himself up over how he acted at their wedding. Aioros has no problem with it.
Relationships: Capricorn Shura/Sagittarius Aiolos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Love Expressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seadragonfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/gifts).



> Written for @seadragonfics on twitter

Shura had thought that the ceremony would be the worst part. With the eyes of everyone on them during the wedding, he couldn’t think about anything else other than following the steps of the ceremony to the letter. Making sure everything went right, that the rings were ready, that he recited his prepared vows exactly as he had written them. That there were no surprises marring their day.

But then he had turned to stand before Aioros. Just a kiss and their wedding would have been completed to perfection. Just another kiss, like the dozen ones that Aioros stole from him here and there throughout the day. Another kiss, he had told himself. Yet, as he looked into Aioros’ eyes his heart jumped in his chest, his legs trembled, and he had to clench his hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

Why were Aioros’ eyes such a bright green? Why did his hair seem to have strikes of golden among the brown. Light fell on him through the great windows of the hall and Shura forgot everything about the ceremony and the people looking at them and anything that was not Aioros standing before him, reaching his hands out to him, pulling him closer.

To think that Shura had frozen at that exact moment and Aioros had to take control of the kiss still made Shura want to die of embarrassment as he took off his tie, sitting at the edge of the bed and waiting for Aioros to come back from the other room where he was talking with Athena, who hadn’t been able to go to their wedding, but still wanted to congratulate them.

Shura rubbed at his face, still angry with himself. Out of every single part of the ceremony, he had ruined the most important one.

“Athena says her gift should arrive tomorrow morning,” said Aioros, coming into the bedroom, passing his hands through his hair and ruffling his dark curls that had been tamed just for the wedding.

Shura made a vague noise of acknowledgement and kicked off his shoes.

“I didn’t tell her that you were having second thoughts about marrying me at the end,” said Aioros.

Shura looked up at him “Eh?! I didn’t-!”

Aioros laughed. “That got your attention, uh? You’ve been all dazed since the ceremony,” said Aioros, smiling in that mischievous way that he seemed to only show to Shura.

Shura huffed, feeling his face redden. “Don’t joke about that, I feel so dumb,” he complained.

Aioros pushed him back against the bed. “I thought you looked so cute,” he said, climbing over him. He traced Shura’s lips with the tip of his finger, as if examining every detail of his face. “Like a surprised goat, hahaha!”

Shura gave a quick bite to his finger. “You brat,” he complained and grabbed at Aioros’ face. “You’re so nice and well behaved with everyone, but with me, you never stop teasing me.”

Aioros grabbed Shura’s hips, then his hands trailed up under the fabric of his shirt to feel Shura’s waist, making him shiver. “I can’t help it. You make such gorgeous faces. When you’re surprised, when your angry…,” said Aioros, settling between Shura’s legs, pushing his thighs aside to grind against his crotch. “I can’t have enough of you. When I see you, I lose my mind.”

Shura moaned, arching against Aioros’ hands as they roamed his chest.

Aioros kissed his lips again, his cheek, down the column of his neck, and Shura whined with desire, pulling him closer.

“Now,” whispered Aioros against Shura’s skin. “Show me how desire looks in your face.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving a comment. It would mean a lot to me.
> 
> You can find me on twitter as @alexdamien


End file.
